pjhobbitlotrfandomcom-20200216-history
Pippin Took
|title = * Thain of the Shire * Guard of the Citadel * Knight of Gondor * Counsellor of the North-kingdom|species = Hobbit|gender = Male|hair = Red|eyes = Green|skin = Fair|family = * Paladin Took (father) * eglantine Banks (mother) * Pearl Took (eldest sister) * Pimpernel Took (older sister) * Pervinca Took. (older sister) * Merry Brandybuck (cousin) * Faramir Took (son) * Diamond "of Long-CLeeve" Took (wife)|affiliation = }} Peregrin Took, mostly referred to as 'Pippin '''to his friends, is the one of the four hobbit protagonists of of the Peter Jackson film series, ''The Lord of the Rings. Pippin was portrayed by Scottish actor Billy Boyd History Family lineage Pippin is both a member of the Took clan and Baggins clan through his father and the Banks family through his mother, Eglantine. Early life Pippin was born in the spring of TA 2990, at least two hundred years after his great-great-grandfather, The Old Took, and one hundred years after his cousin, Bilbo Baggins. He was the youngest child and only son of Paladin Took and his wife, Eglantine Took (nee Banks) Pippin had three older sisters: Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. His sisters, being older loved to tease him but also were protective over him.Merry became his best friend. They did almost everything together, and were inseparable. Merry gave him into worse sorts of trouble but was alwyas there to get them out (The Return of the King). Pippin is a mischievous, carefree hobbit living in Hobbiton with his father, Paladin, his mother Eglantine Took (Née Banks) and his three older sisters. In the beginning of the film, he steals Gandalf's firework and plants it in the tent before Merry can tell him to plant it in the ground. Their plan literally backfires and the dragonS maug appears in the sky, attacking the innocent Hobbit citizen s before turning into a boast of fireworks. Gandalf catches them at it and are punished into cleaning the dishes at Bilbo's birthday party. Pippin and his cousin and partner in crime, Merry Brandybuck are first seen taking a firework from Gandalf's pack. Pippin is the one who goes into the cart and grabs one, but merry insists the bigger one. Pippin lights it up in a tent when Merry meant for it to light up with them outside and not inside. Pippin points out that it wasn't his idea, but Merry's in the first place. their plan literally backfires, knocking both of them on the ground. Gandalf catches the gangsters at it by the ear and forced to do the dishes as punishment. Sometime after the events, Pippin and Merry leave Hobbiton stealing from Farmer Maggot's crops. He literally runs into Frodo while Merry runs into Sam. Sam later berates both of them for stealing the farmer's vegetables. The four of them fall down due to Sam's impact on them. Pippin says that it was a close one; they were close enough to be found out by the Farmer. Frodo and the rest of his hobbit friends run to the Brandywine River and escape on a raft. They make their way to Bree, which Frodo believes Gandalf is waiting for them, but it turns that Gandalf has not been seen by the owner for several months. After Merry returns with a pint, Pippin goes to get the same order as Merry, and ignoring Sam telling him that he has enough already. Becoming a little drunk, Pippin accidentally blabs out about Frodo's actual identity, despite Frodo trying to tell him to keep quiet. There, Frodo disappears from sight because of a ring flying out of his hand and falling onto his finger. That is when Pippin realizes the magical ring Bilbo found in the Goblin tunnels sixty years prior to their adventure. After meeting Strider, the Hobbits travel to Rivendell. One morning, the company of Hobbits decides to take a break from traveling, and Aragorn notices this, telling them they do not stop until lunch time. Pippin asks about breakfast but Aragorn says they already had stopped for Breakfast. Pip also asks about second breakfast but Aragorn just looks at him. Merry says that he might not know about Hobbit's meals, including elevensies and afternoon tea. Instead, they are given apples as a second breakfast. Personality Pippin at first is a very childish, carefree, foolhardy hobbit. His mischIef is first seen when he steals a firework with Merry and also steals plants that Farmer Maggot grew. He is also foolish, seeing he accidentally reveals Frodo's true identity. Still, Pippin does care for the sake of his friends. Pip has curiousity. First of all, he is curious about the Palantir, seeing that he steals it. The war seems to harden Pippin, and he grows more mature. He has proven himself in battle. Like all hobbits, Pippin is very emotional. This sis hown when Gandalf falls, thinking he is dead and then when Frodo is seemingly dying, Pippin grows sad for him. He later is crying when Frodo kleaves for the undying lands and Gandalf leave as well. Physical Description Pippin is a young hobbit of age twenty-nine. He is the youngest of the four hobbits. Pippin also has red curly hair and green eyes. He has a thin button nose. His facial expressions are mostlhy similar to that of young Bilbo. Mostly in the series, Pippin wears a plain white shirt, scarf and pants that typically male hobbits wear. He is also known to be shorter than Merry, as most people knwo Merry to be the tall one while Pippin is the shorter of the two. The elves of Lorien gave him an Elven cloak that would help Pippin disguise him with the earth's natureal surroundings from their enemies. Originally, Pippin had worn a purple cloak and hood. As a Guard of the Citadel, Pippin wore clothes that used to belong to Faramir. Pippin has chainmail with a black tunic over it with the Gondorian tree symbol on it. Relationships Family Frodo Baggins Not only are Frodo and Pippin friends, they are also family. Him, Pippin and Merry would get into all sorts of trouble when Frodo lived in Brandy Hall with his maternal uncle and other family. Pippin joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. He willingly gives himself up to the Uruk-Hai to protect Frodo from Sauron's and Saruman's forces Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor. Obviously, he states this in Return of the King ''to Gandalf. They are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Both were descended from the Took and Baggins family and presumably reunited with each other in the afterlife. Merry Brandybuck Merry and Pippin have been best friends since the day Pippin was born. They always were inseperable. Merry always got him into terrible trouble, but was always there to get him out of it. At Bilbo's 111th birthday party, the two pull a prank by stealing Gandalf's fireworks. Both of them are caught together and forced to do work on the dishes as punishment. Merry is also Pippin's partner in crime when they stole crops from Farmer Maggot's farm. They both have an undying friendship, as both of them decide to follow Frodo. They also fought side by side before they were both captured. In ''The Two Towers, Pippin only has Merry while the others are behind in pursuit of them. Pippin is also worried for Merry when he was almost killed by an Orc when they are forced to take refuge in Fangorn before they were saved by Treebeard. After both of them drink from the fountain, Merry realizes that he is taller than Pippin again. During the celebration of their victory at Helm's Deep, Merry and Pip sing on the table together. The first time they are ever separated was when Merry stayed in Rohan and Pippin was taken to Minas Tirith. They found each other seven days later. Pippin presumes the older brother figure, saying he'll look after Merry and that he'd never lose Merry again. Diamond Took Diamond "of Long Cleeve" Took is Pippin's wife, who was five years younger than him. They were married in sixth year of the fourth age and had one son named Faramir Took. Pippin left the Shire after her death. Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while he (Aragorn) is under the alias, Strider. During the time, he mostly makes sure Pippin stays out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only woke the Watcher in the Water. He called Pippin back in Return of the King while the hobbit made his way to the water and goes to pick up Saruman's palantír and even pried the palantir off the hobbit's hand before it could cause Pip any more harm. He later leads a company to save both Pippin and Merry, only to learn that they are safe with Treebeard. They are later happily reunited with them in Isengard. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rohan and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. For unknown reasons, Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch. Gimli is later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike Aragorn, Gimli does not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn forest to Treebeard. The dwarf teases them, callign them "young rascals" before they soften him up with "salted pork" being particularily good. It is implied they kept in contact with each other after the War of the Ring. Galadriel Galadriel gifted Pippin with one of the daggers of the Noldorin that had been used in battle. Implication of her foresight, Galadriel says that Pippin will one day find his courage. Category:Hobbits‏‎ Category:Two Towers Characters‏‎ Category:Third Age Category:Return of the King Characters‏‎ Category:Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies of Frodo Baggins Category:Enemies of Sauron Category:Lord of the Rings Characters